


A Dance I Pledge

by daltheznadof



Series: The Silent Songstress and The Deadly Artist [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: A tempo of their hearts, they admit to their dance.





	A Dance I Pledge

He follows her every step. His hand is on her hip and the small of her back. She leads this performance. 

She knows this. She takes this lead easily. Her temptress smile is that had taken him is soft. Her steps as inaudible as her words as he twirls her.

It is an orchestra they dance to. A masquerade so he can dance with her unnoticed. He speaks out in an uneven tempo, still to his four. She follows his strange little nuance. 

Her dress flows out as she twirls into him. He watches her with rapt attention. She watches him. He catches her hand, pulls her close once more and they step in time. 

Others wish to dance with the songstress. They are kept away with a look. Jhin won't let her away. The times he can be around her publicly are few. He is not sure when it happened but he delights in the times they can do this. 

Sona pulls him from the floor to the side of the hall. Her mask only covers the edges of her eyes. She takes a horn of his mask and gently tugs him down. She is on her toes. A kiss on the mask where his mouth would be. A curl of a smile.

Jhin chews his lip. His gloved fingers trace her jaw when she pulls away. He had a different performance with her. He still did not understand why he felt this way. Or why she sang so beautifully with no words. 

She watches him. He watches her. He always watches her. 

He keeps his back to the crowds as he pulls his mask off. He leans down and she stands up so he can kiss her. A short thing. The kiss is soft, and yet she is breathless at the end.

She sees his expression, still far from used to them. It's a different way he looks at her that makes her a different kind of warm. It's a feeling in her chest that she is accustomed to from the crowds, not him.

His mask finds his face once more. He takes her hand. A pause when she lifts her other. 'One.' She signs then gestures to herself.

He frowns, unseen. "Two?" A question, trying to figure what she means.

A smile. 'Three.' She repeats her gesture.

"Four," he says softly. He watches her hands as she pulls her other free. 

'A tempo you keep. I will keep with you. Only for you.' Physical words for things she can not say with a voice she does not have.

His hands find hers. His gaze finds hers. "A tempo only for us. A performance. Just you and I."

Her cheeks feel warm. She does not know his are the same.


End file.
